Shadowy Man
Finally it was morning, another night finally was over. I'm scared in the night, I just feel his presence in the house, not certainly in my room, but I know he is strolling through our house. I have seen him several times, sometimes not as clearly as other times but I know I saw him. Every time I catch a glimpse of him, or feel his presence I mumble to myself; "Go away, go away. Leave me alone." It works though because after a few minutes I can "relax" again. He is a very tall figure, probably a male. He seems to be at the age of 40, at least that is what I think. He seems to be wearing a big long coat with the collar up, covering his mouth and nose. He wears a small hat, one that mostly journalists wear. That is what I picture every time, but he is completely black, a complete shadow. The most scary thing is if I see his eyes, the big red glowing eyes that stare right into my soul. I don't remember the first time I saw him, according to my mother I saw him when I was like... 6 years old. I woke up screaming in my bed and told my mother about the shadowy man. My mother looked with a frightened face, I don't know why. But she smiled at me and conformed me. I know that she knows something about this thing. But when I was 10 my parents divorced. I lived with my father David and my sister Kathy so I only get to see my mother, Adora, one weekend in two weeks. Maybe I should ask her next time I see her, because his presence keeps getting stronger. Finally the weekend came that I was with my mother. After some time my sister left the room along with my half-brother to play with him, my sister didn't like those scary talks so I waited for her to leave. I sat next to my mother and asked her the question; "What do you know about that shadowy man... the one in daddy's house?" My mother looked concerned. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. I looked down to the ground. "I feel that his presence in the house is getting stronger, I know you know something about him." I said on a manner that she had to tell me what she knew. "Okay, I will tell you." my mother said. "When your father and I were still together, I felt the presence too. I knew the whole house was full of spirits, all of them are good, except that one. Your father never wanted to talk about it, he didn't like to talk about the paranormal. The reason that evil spirit is in your house is because he is following daddy. Daddy, when he was young, played with some of his friends the Ouija Board. He didn't participate but when his friends opened the demon portal the evil spirit targeted on your father. And now he's stuck with him." "But what is the reason I see him too? And not you nor Kathy?" I asked worried. "That's not true, I also saw him once. I was lying in bed and woke up, I turned around and suddenly saw two red glowing eyes staring right into mine. I quickly turned around and told him to get away. I captured many spirits in daddy's home. I once took a picture of the garden and saw smoke drifting around, I first thought it was cigarette smoke but no one was smoking and I saw a humanoid figure in it. And of course the times you woke up and said that a little girl was playing with your toys." The things mommy told to me, I was amazed but also scared. How could she know all about this, is she mentally gifted? "I wanted to clean the house of the evil spirits, but your father wouldn't allow me to do so. One of the reasons I divorced your father is because he was so ignorant." "Well, thanks. But what should I do?" I asked. ~ I was in my room, searching the web for a person who could help me get rid of that demon. Suddenly the notepad on my laptop opened, I did nothing and waited for something to happen. Suddenly someone typed text in it. "Close your eyes, concentrate and let me in. I can help you." it read. It never could've been the demon so I did what the text told me to do. After a few seconds I felt a presence near me, not an evil one but a good one. I opened my eyes and saw a teenage spirit, around my age, standing in front of me. "My name is Guinevere, you may remember me from the past, Axel. I used to play with your toys. Before we continue I must warn you to keep your energy strong, do not let that demon in." she told me, I only nodded. "Whi...with what do you want to help me with?" I eventually said. "To get rid of that demon of course, Alastor. He is haunting a man named David, your father. That's why I'm still on Earth, I want to help you." "What should I do?" "Get someone to clean the house to get rid of the Alastor. I will help you, if things may go wrong." ~ When my father was at his work I asked a lady, who's name was Jolanda, to clean the house. She did all kinds of rituals and quickly discovered the core of the evil essence, my father's room. I along with my sister and Jolanda went upstairs and opened my father's room. The spirit was angry, Jolanda said, a wind blast came out of daddy's room when we opened it. But then the worst thing I could imagine happened, my father arrived back home. My father was furious and demanded Jolanda to get out, then he stopped. He had a dead look in his eyes and we immediately knew he was possessed by the demon. We headed downstairs, trying to escape but the demon locked the doors of the house. Going through the window would be useless, they were very strong. Jolanda tried to stop my possessed father while I looked for the keys. My sister was worried because our cat was still upstairs, Kathy ran upstairs and grabbed our cat. I found the keys and shouted the woman to come, but when I looked in the living room I saw my father with her dead corpse of Jolanda under his arms. He dropped the body and departed my father's body. My father dropped dead on the ground, to the horror of me and my sister. We quickly tried to open the door with the keys but he was getting closer. My sister screamed in my ear to hurry up, it didn't really help. But she was scared I understand, I was scared too. When the demon was standing next to the stairs he tried to reach out for us but suddenly a spirit rushed downstairs and bashed into him. We both looked up and I saw that it was Guinevere, I smiled. "Leave now. I will handle him." she shouted. I finally unlocked the door and the three of us escaped, leaving the spirit behind who was still fighting the demon. Whatever happened to them is unknown to me. Me, Kathy and our cat, Dizzy, went to my mother's home and lived there. I never felt the demon's presence ever again at home, but sometimes I got shivers when I passed the street I once lived in underway to school. He still must be there, hopefully Guinevere made it out alive. Category:Monsters